Nacht der Träume
by Aislyn Matsumoto
Summary: A escritora acorda na casa dos Schwarz. Mas como ela foi parar lá? E o pior, como voltar pra casa? Agora, o que pode fazer é aproveitar a companhia de seu ruivinho. SchulxOC


Weiss Kreuz – Noite de sonhos (mudar

**Nacht der Träume**

**Resumo:** A escritora acorda na casa dos Schwarz. Mas como ela foi parar lá? E o pior, como voltar pra sua casa? Agora que está aqui, o melhor é aproveitar a companhia de seu ruivinho.

**Personagens:** Schuldig, Nagi, Farfarello, Crawford e Aislyn.

**Classificação:** +14

**oOoOoOo**

A semana fora realmente estressante, trabalhei o dia todo e ainda por cima tive uma prova surpresa à noite na faculdade. Nada melhor que isso pra estragar o meu humor.

Após extrair tudo que consegui do meu cérebro e passar para aquele papel cheio de letrinhas e números fui para um bar com alguns amigos. Como não costumo beber, pedi um refrigerante pra acompanhar o pessoal.

Conversa muito boa, mas tive que voltar pra casa. Já estava tarde e por isso o trânsito estava calmo. Pelo menos isso pra não estragar o resto da noite.

Guardei a moto, entrei na sala jogando o material em um canto sem nem ao menos ligar a luz e fui direto pro banho.

Ah, agora sim... – nada melhor que um banho quente antes de dormir.

Enrolei-me na toalha, vesti uma blusinha e um short confortáveis e deitei apagando logo em seguida.

O sono foi tranqüilo, mas senti quando os raios de sol começaram a bater em meu rosto, me tirando daquele sonho incrível. Eu estava beijando o ruivo mais sexy do meu anime favorito. Não! Não é o cubo de gelo do Aya, apesar de que ele também é um gatinho.

Não sou do tipo boazinha, que sonha com o príncipe encantado. Estou mais pra bruxa má, então nada melhor que um bom vilão.

Remexi um pouco na cama tentando dormir de novo. Até conseguiria se não tivesse sentido uma mão quente deslizar suavemente pelas minhas costas, acompanhada de uma voz com um sotaque estranho pra mim.

Dormiu bem, liebe? – sua mão acariciou minha nuca.

Assustada, eu arregalei os olhos. E lá estava ele, deitado ao meu lado, com um sorriso sedutor brincando em seus lábios.

Schul... – eu sussurrei seu nome, encontrando muita voz sabe-se lá onde.

Senti meu rosto corar quando eu percebi a situação em que me encontrava: eu estava deitada na cama com Schuldig!

Como eu vim parar aqui? – perguntei assustada, me levantando da cama e afastando daquele alemão.

Há! – ele me olhou zombeteiro – Vai dizer que não lembra? – ele também levantou e caminhou até um guarda-roupa.

Não, eu não lembro... – voltei a me sentar na cama, pois senti minhas pernas cambaleando.

Você realmente bebe muito para uma garota tão nova – explicou me jogando uma calça e uma blusa.

"Por que ele tem roupas femininas em casa?" – mesmo assim as peguei pra mim.

Fomos para a cozinha comer alguma coisa, ou melhor, ele afirmou estar faminto e eu o segui, sem saber o que fazer.

"Espera" – eu parei no meio do caminho – "eu estou na casa do Schul... então os outros...".

Não se preocupe com eles – uma resposta pra uma pergunta não feita.

"Droga, esqueci que ele pode ler minha mente".

Na cozinha, nos encontramos apenas com Nagi que ainda tomava seu café. O belo e jovem telecinético.

Hei, kind! – Schul estava com bom humor e decidiu provocar o prodígio logo cedo – O que preparou de bom? – parou ao seu lado pegando uma torrada de seu prato.

Quando ia levá-la a boca, parou de se mover. Não que quisesse, mas Nagi estava usando seu poder nele, mantendo-o paralisado.

Prepare você mesmo seu café – disse com a voz baixa e impassível, fazendo a torrada voltar para o lugar que estava.

Tudo bem, agora pode me soltar? – eu sabia que ele não se daria por vencido tão fácil.

Claro – e soltou-o em seguida.

Schuldig pareceu me notar de novo, eu estava parada atrás dele, seria difícil não reparar. Mas o estranho foi o modo como ele me olhou.

O que está fazendo aqui ainda? – ele ficou parado novamente, mas dessa vez por minha causa.

Bom, já que eu estava ali, porque não tirar uma casquinha dele?

Estamos juntos, oras! – sorri maliciosa e me sentei à mesa – Vou ficar com você – mesmo porque eu não sabia como havia parado ali e não sabia como voltar.

Pelo canto dos olhos vi Nagi dar um pequeno sorriso por trás da xícara que levava a boca.

"Ela deve estar apaixonada".

Corta essa, garoto! – ele respondeu a outra pergunta não feita, mas olhou torto pra mim de novo. – Seja uma boa garota e faça como na semana passada. – ele tentou me explicar lentamente, não queria que eu perdesse nenhuma palavra – Volte pra sua casa, e quando eu quiser alguma coisa com você eu te procuro.

Nessa hora eu desesperei. Voltar pra casa? Como? Só havia uma coisa a fazer e eu ia adorar por meu plano em ação.

Não – disse simplesmente, desviando o olhar.

Schul me encarou meio abobado e Nagi quase engasgou quando ia rir com a torrada na boca.

Vendo que não ia se livrar tão fácil de mim, ele acabou ficando quieto. Preparou meio desajeitado um lanche rápido e nos serviu.

Você não tem muita prática na cozinha, não é? – peguei a torrada e tentei tirar um pouco do queimado.

Nesse meio tempo Nagi já havia se retirado e Schul não teve outra oportunidade de atormentá-lo. Tinha que pensar em algo rápido, senão eu seria o alvo de suas piadinhas.

Se não agrada, prepare sozinha – ele ofereceu achando que eu recusaria.

Ótima idéia – me levantei e fui até a geladeira – O que vai querer? – perguntei sorrindo.

Não custava agradá-lo um pouco, já que eu ia precisar dele. Ou melhor, da ajuda dele pra não ser mandada pra rua.

O que sabe fazer? – parece que ele gostou da sugestão, já que jogou as torradas fora.

Miojo! – sorri mais ainda quando ele me olhou assustado e voltou a olhar arrependido para o lanche que acabara de por no lixo – Brincadeira! Que tal panquecas? – e pus-me a trabalhar.

O silêncio naquela cozinha começou a me deixar nervosa, e só piorou quando Farfarello entrou no cômodo. Ele pareceu não notar minha presença, pois apenas se encaminhou para uma gaveta e tirou de lá uma faca afiada até o cabo. Eu fiquei tensa, mas uma vozinha me fez relaxar.

Fique tranqüila, ele não fará nada com você – Schul me garantiu, mas quando o olhei ele estava concentrado no seu prato.

Tentei respirar aliviada, mas isso só foi possível quando Farfie saiu de perto. Ele era assustador!

O dia passou tranqüilo. Pelo menos pra mim, que segui Schul aonde ele ia, porém isso o deixou irritado. Ele queria que eu o perdesse de vista, por isso me levou ao shopping.

Ah! Que lugar melhor que esse pra desfilar com um cara como Schuldig? Tratei logo de segurar seu braço e arrastá-lo pelas lojas. Eu não queria comprar, apesar de que isso me pareceu uma ótima idéia. Eu queria mostrar pra todo mundo ali que ele estava acompanhado. Que estava C-O-M-I-G-O! E com mais ninguém.

No fim das contas ele pareceu desistir de tentar se livrar de mim e se deixou levar. Acho que ele leu minha mente e me ouviu gritar: Não largo dele nem morta!

E não ia largar mesmo. Até fiz ele me pagar um sorvete!

A volta para a casa dele foi tranqüila, o papo já rolava mais facilmente. Até rimos juntos pensando em um modo de tirar Nagi do sério. Essa tarefa eu deixaria pra ele, não quero ser arremessada na parede.

Em um instante de silêncio foi que me lembrei de Crawford. Não o tinha visto o dia todo. Será que ele previra minha chegada e decidiu sair do caminho?

Fui tirada de meus devaneios quando paramos em frente a casa.

O Brad está aí. – ele leu minha mente novamente – Vá direto para o quarto.

Isso era um aviso que ele não sabia sobre mim e que deveria continuar a não saber. Mas e se os outros dois tivessem contado?

Não contaram – isso irritava – Farfarello não liga pra nada e Nagi não é dedo-duro – ele respondia antes que eu terminasse as perguntas em minha própria mente.

Será que você pode parar com isso? – perguntei parando à porta, impedindo-o de entrar.

Tudo bem... – ele concordou rápido demais.

Queria se livrar de Brad. Mas eu tinha outros planos e sorri internamente.

Está fazendo de novo! – falei mais alto com um tom de voz de desaprovação.

Mas eu precisava pra saber do que estava falando – ele pareceu se alterar, mas manteve o tom de voz baixo.

Era só me perguntar! – cruzei os braços olhando-o séria e ainda impedindo seu caminho.

Quer mesmo me ferrar, não é? – ele olhou incrédulo.

De novo! – dessa vez bati o pé, logo alguém ia aparecer pra ver o que acontecia ali.

Eu não fiz! – ele gritou tentando me convencer.

Ouvi passos atrás da porta, Schul não ouviu por estar distraído. Pulei para o lado dele segurando sua mão.

Tudo bem, acredito em você! – sorri e fiquei na pontinha dos pés para beijar seu rosto.

Bingo! Nessa hora Crawford abriu a porta e lançou um olhar ameaçador na nossa direção. Os gritos o incomodaram e ele apareceu bem em tempo de ver a ceninha romântica.

Agora tinha que acabar com o clima tenso.

Olá! – sorri inocente – Você deve ser o Brad. – ele odeia ser chamado pelo primeiro nome – Eu sou Aislyn, namorada do Schul.

Enquanto me apresentava, eu aproximei e apertei sua mão. Na verdade, eu fiquei sacudindo a mão dele por uns cinco minutos.

Crawford olhava de modo assassino pra Schul, enquanto este me olhava entre assustado e divertido pela afirmação.

Agora se nos dá licença, – aproveitei o susto e a falta de fala dos dois para puxar Schul pra dentro – nós vamos dormir porque o dia foi corrido.

Passando por Brad, nós corremos e nos trancamos no quarto.

Você é maluca, garota. – ele respirava rapidamente – Mas isso foi incrível!

Uau! Um elogio do Schul! Agora sim estava feliz.

Eu sou o único aqui que desafia as ordens dele. – ele sentou na cama tirando os sapatos e em seguida a camisa – Devia ter tirado uma foto da cara dele! – e sorriu marotamente.

Estava na hora de acabar com aquela pose de chefão – me sentei ao seu lado, também sorrindo muito.

Vamos fazer isso mais vezes – agora ele sorriu olhando em meus olhos.

Não consegui pensar em nada pra dizer. Ele pousou sua mão em meu rosto e se aproximou lentamente com seus olhos cerrados.

Também fechei meus olhos e senti seus lábios sobre os meus, pressionando e pedindo passagem. Toquei em seus longos cabelos enquanto ele acariciava minhas costas.

Logo a falta de ar se tornou insuportável e sua boca se afastou da minha. Senti quando seus braços me soltaram, mas mantive meus olhos fechados, tentando guardar o gosto de seu beijo.

Finalmente abri os olhos, e estava deitada em minha cama, na minha casa, com o mesmo pijama que pus após o banho... E sem o Schul.

**oOoOoOo**

**Dicionário alemão:**

Nacht der Träume: Noite de sonhos

Liebe: amor

Kind: criança

_Primeira fic de Weiss Kreuz, espero que gostem!_

_Críticas e sugestões são bem-vindas!_


End file.
